Two minds, one body
by l Kataragi Souen l
Summary: Allen unknowingly discovers a new personality,even after the 14th was already part of him! Things couldn't get worse! What's more is, Allen's black side really hates Kanda, making it difficult for Allen because he simply loves Kanda! Yullen; Yaoi.
1. What's wrong with me?

-l Kataragi Souen l-: Hey everybody reading this fic! I'm back with another fic!.. And hopefully, this one will be better than the others because I haven't updated any of my stories, half suffering from a writer's block, need of ideas and brushing up on my pathetic writing skills. Hope you enjoy this one though! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Simple enough.

** Switch Personalities**

'_Where am I?' Allen opened his eyes to the hollow darkness. "Deceit." A voice echoed across the dark regions. "Is.. Is anyone there?? Answer me, please!" "Lies." "What are you talking about? What lies?" "You lie, Allen Walker. You deceive everyone. You hate the Black Order." "You're wrong! They're my family now!" "You know it yourself, Allen. I'll help you realize this. Everything's going to change from now on since I've arrived. Know that, Allen Walker. Or should I say, myself." "Wait.. –Woah!" a hand reached out from the dark space on which Allen was standing upon and pulled him downwards. Allen felt himself plummeting down into the depths of darkness.. "NOOOO…-"_

"-OO!!" Allen woke up with a start. "Huh? It's daytime already?" Allen wondered aloud as he tried to adjust his eyes to the bright rays of the sun. Jeez. What a bad start to the day. Allen shook his head, clearing all thoughts of his nightmare before moving himself out of bed. 'I wonder.. that dream seemed too real to be true.. Well, I guess all my dreams are like that.. The last part was pretty freaky after all, I mean, what did that voice say that it was me? It's not like I have _split personalities_ or something…' Allen thought as he brushed his teeth and got changed.

As Allen wandered down the corridors towards the cafeteria, he pondered about the dream and in the end, he came to a conclusion : A dream's just a dream, what could happen? Allen shook aside the weird thoughts he had and went to the cafeteria for his breakfast. The first person he saw was.. Kanda. 'What I great but horrible way to start my morning.' Allen thought as his eyes fell upon the samurai's usual sulky face. He couldn't help but blush a bit because although he hated to admit it, he liked the samurai, or perhaps loved him.

"Morning, Kanda." Allen greeted Kanda. He knew that he would not get a favorable answer from the samurai, and stopped expecting to much from him. Kanda che'd and continued eating his soba. Allen sighed. He was really down at the pits today. "Morning, Allen-kun!" "Hey Allen!" Allen couldn't help but smile at those two voices. At least there was something to make his day better.

"Morning, Lenalee, Lavi!" Allen called back cheerfully. He walked over to Jerry and started ordering his usual amount of food, which, by everyone's knowledge, was a lot. Allen struggled to balance the trays holding his food as he sat down next to his two closest friends in the Order. "How're you feeling, Allen-kun? You look a little down today.." Lenalee asked, concerned for her friend's health. "I'm fine, Lenalee, really." Allen gave a weak smile in reply.

"Allen! You know, you've looked like you just got rejected by Yuu or something!" Lavi said, teasing Allen. "T-That's not it!!" Allen protested, a light shade of pink on his cheeks. "Haha, gotcha, Allen!" Lavi smiled cheekily at his friend's protests.

"Do you mind sharing with us why you look so glum today, Allen?" Lenalee asked kindly. "Umm.. It's just a stupid dream, really." Allen mumbled as he dug into his gigantic breakfast. "Oh really..? What was that dream about? You having your first kiss with Yuu?" Lavi suggested, giving one of his mischievous grins to Allen. Allen sighed and denied, giving up on his attempt to change the course of where his friend's mind was heading to. "No.. It was something about split personalities." Lenalee's eyes widened. "Split personalities? Like that Noah, Tyki Mikk?" "Sort of and sort of isn't? I'm not so sure.." Allen trailed off, shrugging as he starting digging into some chocolate cake. "Hmm.. It's okay, Allen, it's just your dream isn't it? How in the world can there be such thing as that happening to you? "

Suddenly, Allen felt angry. It was as if.. Lavi's comment was an insult. He felt furious. He clenched his fist tightly. Millions of thoughts were rushing through his brain at that moment. Why am I angry? It was just some remark; But he sounded so.. sarcastic?; What's wrong with me?; Allen suddenly lost control of himself. "Hey, Allen? Why'd you become so quiet suddenly..?" He couldn't control himself and then.. 'WHACK' the sound of Allen's fist coming into contact with Lavi's cheek could be heard throughout the whole cafeteria. People were staring at Allen in shock, surprised at his actions.

How could Allen Walker, such an innocent boy, do such a thing over some comment? "Heh, shut up if you don't know anything." Allen sniggered. Lenalee's eyes widened as she saw what had happened. "A-Allen-kun.. What're you..?" Lenalee looked at Allen uncertainly. Something was not right.. Allen.. just didn't feel like Allen at all. He felt.. weird. "ALLEN! What'd you do that for?!" Lavi shouted angrily, clutching his swollen cheek. Allen shook his head, like a person waking up from dreamland. He felt himself coming back to his senses slowly. 'What did I do..? My fist..? Lavi's face swollen? Did I..?' Allen gasped. "S-Sorry, Lavi! I didn't mean to-!" Allen's eyes widened. The only place that felt safe to him was his room.. His refuge where he could hide from all this weird confusion. "Sorry, Lavi, Lenalee.. I've got to go now.." Allen's voice trembled as he turned and ran away from the cafeteria.

_'What is.. wrong with me?'_

Kataragi: I know this chap's short and pathetic, but it'll get better, hopefully^_^! Review!!! And sorry to leave you hanging^^;!


	2. Feverish Emotions

Kataragi: Hey! I'm here to present you another chapter of.. Two Minds, One Body! Well, I really appreciate you guys' reviews! I mean, 8 reviews for one chapter's quite good.. to me, I suppose. Anyway.. Let me just say a big thanks to **SeikaDragon**, **MiniBloodyMurder**, **ItaNaruLover**, **Aion Laven Walker**, **Pay Backs A Bitch**, **Lala-tan**, **xXJustAnotherFangirlXx **, **babo123** and **kayday**! Well, besides saying thanks to all you reviewers, I'll answer any questions about this story as well.. And of course, if you guys are dying to give me ideas for this fic, do tell me! I accept suggestions.. But it can't be guaranteed if I'll use it… I know last chapter was really.. pathetically short.. Hopefully this one isn't.. =D.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

_「 __Feverish Emotions__」_

As Allen ran down the seemingly endless corridors of the Black Order blindly, his mind was swimming with questions. He was panicking inside.

'_I punched Lavi?'_

'_Why did I black out for a moment?'_

'_What's wrong with my body?'_

'_Why? Why? Why?!'_

'Why's filled his head as he ran and ran blindly. He came to a stop to catch his breath. 'Where… am I?' Allen thought as he looked around. He realized he had ran all the way from the cafeteria to the exorcists' quarters. His feet felt so heavy all of a sudden. It was like, the ground was pulling him, drawing him closer. Allen panted for breath as he looked at the nearest door next to him. Kanda's room. Shit. He'd rather have stayed at the cafeteria instead of running all the way blindly and wound up at Kanda's door. He cursed himself silently as he turned around to get back to his room.

He was feeling dizzy suddenly. The world felt like it was moving.. Was it an earthquake..? Or was it just him? A cloud of haze seemed to settle over his mind and his vision started to become blur. He felt like he was being put in an oven for a moment.. It was just so hot... 'Must get to my room..' He struggled silently in his mind. '_No good.. I'm feeling all weak.. I'm..' _Allen's legs trembled and gave way beneath him. He collapsed to the floor. "Get.. back..room.." Allen muttered as he tried to get on his feet but failed. The last thing he saw before his eyes succumbed to the darkness was a blur figure of a person with his/her hair tied up into one ponytail.. Kanda? Allen couldn't think any more as he went unconscious.

"Moyashi?" Kanda was surprised. 'I thought he was still at the cafeteria.. Why the fuck is he sprawled out on the ground?!' Kanda quickly went over and checked Allen's pulse. Thank goodness he was still breathing.. Kanda quickly lifted Allen and proceeded to bring him back to his room. He carried Allen to his room and laid him down gently on his bed. 'Damn Beansprout. I can't always be there helping him if he's going to faint all of a sudden..' Kanda thought, frowning a little. He felt Allen's forehead. It was warm.. Allen was having a slight fever.. It wouldn't be long until it was fully developed. Kanda quickly went to get a basin with cold water and a cloth

* * *

'_Kono baka moyashi.. Making me so …'_

* * *

'Allen…' A golden-brown framed mirror with clowns at each side. A cracked dusty mirror. 'I…' Hands connected, fingers touching smooth glass.. Then sinking into deeper murkiness. The mirror was.. His other reflection reached out, a smooth hand grasping his wrist. No words spoken, lips moved. _'What? He looks just like me._.'

'_I'm sinking.. ..again..'_

* * *

Allen winced as he felt something cold and wet hit his forehead. It was only for a moment before whatever it was was being taken away. He slowly opened his eyes. "Where.. am I..?" "Your room, baka Moyashi." "K-Kanda..?" Allen muttered, surprised. 'Thank god he was alright.' Kanda thought unconsciously when he saw the boy's silver eyelashes flutter as he fully opened his eyes. "What happened..?" Allen struggled to steady himself but his body failed him. Allen fell back against his bed. "Don't bother. You're sick." Kanda muttered, loud enough for Allen to hear. Was that concern in Kanda's voice? No way. It just couldn't be. He was the last thing Kanda bothered to even care about, or was he..? That was what he thought.

"Thanks." Allen mumbled in appreciation of the older boy's actions. "Forget it Moyashi, I wasn't helping you out of kindness or whatever. I couldn't leave a weakling like you on the floor out cold." Kanda said coldly. Allen could swear his heart broke a little inside, but he regained his composure. What could he expect from Kanda? It was just impossible..

Allen plastered a fake smile onto his face. '_Why?' _"Haha.. I thought so too.." he laughed weakly, trying not to let his emotions overrun him from inside. _'Why can't he just know..? How hurt I feel inside?'_ "I'm going to leave now, Moyashi. Maybe I would have Lenalee or that baka usagi to check on you later."

'_Kanda never cared. But what did I expect..? _

_Kanda's just.. Kanda after all..'_

"It's Allen.." Allen said faintly and ever so weakly.. Shit. He couldn't keep this up. "Che. Whatever." Kanda muttered and went out of Allen's room. Allen watched as the door closed behind the samurai's back. Tears ran down Allen's cheek. _'After liking him for so long.. I know I would expect this answer from him but I just.. feel disappointed..'_ Allen started to cry silently inside. The torture of liking someone but that person doesn't even show any feelings.. Love was indeed cruel. Allen closed his eyes and tried to sleep..

_I just want to forget all this.._

* * *

Lenalee was just on the way to see Allen when she saw Kanda come out of Allen's room. 'Kanda-kun..?' Lenalee was surprised. Why would Kanda even go into Allen's room? They were like, mortal enemies with each other.. Unless Kanda went and did something bad to Allen. After watching Kanda leave, she quickly hurried into Allen's room. "Allen-kun? Are you alright?" Lenalee called out. It was dark, she saw a figure lying on the bed, back turned towards her, presumably Allen (Who else? 3).

Allen was nearly falling into dreamland when he heard Lenalee's voice. "Wha-? Lenalee..?" Allen was surprised a little. "Allen-kun? Why was Kanda in your room just now? What did he want from you?" his female friend asked worriedly. "It's okay, Lenalee.. I was just sick and Kanda helped me back to my room.." Allen said quietly, trying to hide the bitterness and sadness. "I'm fine, really." Allen's voice cracked, giving his game away. "It's about Kanda, isn't it?" Lenalee could tell. "N-Not really.." "Tell me, Allen, I'm here for you, that's what friends are for right?" Lenalee comforted the now sniffing boy.

"_Tell me everything."_

* * *

Kataragi: Yes. It's short. Sue me., but I've got Japanese class tomorrow and for the next consecutive 2 days and well.. the next 3 consecutive days of next week. I'm.. I'm SORRY!!! I know, it's horrible rude, gay, stupid whatever bad of holding you up with just this short chapter but I'll try my best to update as fast as I can for the next one.. More people review please..? Reviews keep me going ;D!


End file.
